


Sweats and dizziness

by ddeadminded



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeadminded/pseuds/ddeadminded
Summary: I told myself I won't going to writing a fanfic again, knowing myself bad at writing and also had a bad grammar but here we are. Its been awhile since I had this idea now FINALLY I really do write it.Hope you enjoy this two old mans begin fam 😔👌
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Dojima Ryotaro, Adachi Tohru/Dojima Ryotaro
Kudos: 6





	Sweats and dizziness

Sweats and dizziness

Monday morning,everyone is doing their papers of the recent murder case that's been going for awhile in inaba.

Except for one man,the young detective tohru adachi.  
Because he cannot be seen anywhere, not even in his usually slacking-off-place junes.

"Hey have you seen adachi yet? He normally will be here by 7" the boss and well known as adachi's partner, ryotaro dojima,ask one of his workmate. Sure it was pretty weird to see adachi didnt shown up yet. He will be normally in the coffee machine doing his 'part time' job as the delivery coffee boy for dojima.

"Don't you know sir?"

"What is it?"

"He was sick and must take a day off until he was better. He did tell everyone, did he not tell you?"

Dojima is surprised, did that dumbass didn't tell his own partner that he was sick and currently dying in his own room right now?

However,dojima dismiss himself and says that he will also taking a day off to take care of adachi. Knowing that dumbass didn't have anyone to take care of him and he probably cannot take care of himself anyway.

30 minutes passed as dojima got the stuff for him to cook and some medicines in junes. Finally arrived at adachi's apartment door,opening it with the key that his landlord give knowing that it was just the police officer need to take care of his kouhai in bed.

When the older man opening the door, the sick boy was surprised by the present of his boss having a plastic bag written 'Junes' in it.

"d-dojima-san?! What are you doing here-" The man coughing before he even done talking  
"p-please get out or you will catch a fever too-"  
"Shut up adachi,go back to sleep,I will cook you something to eat" just like the man's coughing, dojima also cut his words out.

Seconds passed to a minute, and yet the old man still there, stirring the porridge. Trying his best to not burn his kouhai's apartment down because he had zero experience since normally chisato will be the one who will cook for his family back then.

Finally, half hour passed and he done with the porridge, some bacon and eggs. He really nervous that it'll taste bad since he don't cook that much. However he still bought the food and a glass of water to the coffee table.

"Wake up adachi,you need to eat something so you can take the medicine" a gentleness can be heard In his voice, Adachi open his eyes slowly to be surprised that he still made out alive, he may find himself dead by the fire that his boss has caused from the stove he use to cook, but well he was wrong.

He was greeted by the suprisingly good aroma coming from the porridge in his coffee table.  
He rise from his bed to sit in front of dojima as he said something, commenting to his boss's cooking.  
"Ah,i thought you can't cook..."

"So what,you won't eat it?"

"E-eh i-i will!" Adachi grab the spoon in front of him and took a spoonful of the porridge that has been well placed with those bacon and eggs as the toppings.  
Finally take a shot of it and,

Eyes wide,it was great!

He was enjoying every single bite that he took of the porridge like it was the best ever food in the world even it's just a basic breakfast. Despite of nanako's words of how he can't cook, wait no, he DON'T cook. Poor her, she cannot taste her own father's cooking just like the sick young detective did.

The old man seems to be enjoying himself either while seeing the man in front of him eat the food that he cook so pleased-ly

"So?"  
"It does taste good sir!" He chirped with those goofy smile  
"I'm glad i did, or i'll just make your condition even more worse heh" he laugh just like the others man did

At this point, adachi just wonder again why did he didn't tell his (admittedly handsome) boss that he was sick at the first place so he can cook those good porridge more earlier.

"Dojima-san?"  
"Yes what is it adachi"  
"Please put cabbage in it next time to make me more fast to recover" he chuckled cute-ly to the big boss.

Dojima just smile softly while pat the younger man in the head, ruffled his hair softly.

They both enjoying the day alone with some laughs and lectures.

"Oh shit wait, I haven't told nanako I won't be coming home-"

"Oh no"


End file.
